Tomorrow Never Comes
by dysFUNctional21
Summary: She shot him to save her boyfriend. Now she could be the one facing the ultimate penalty. A story about Marissa's plight for freedom within the legal system. Can she be found innocent of the murder of Trey Atwood? Updated with Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The New Beginning

"What the hell?" Was Jess' first reaction to seeing Marissa Cooper's car in the driveway. She violently slammed the door shut of her step-dad's Beamer. "So he thought he could get one last good fuck out of Marissa Cooper?"

She swung the door open, only to find his dead body on the carpet. Ryan's head was in Marissa's lap, as she held an icepack to his forehead. Summer and Seth stood there, in shock. The only person who had moved was Marissa.

"What's Trey…Why…" Jess couldn't speak, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"I shot him." Marissa stated, staring blankly at Jess, "I shot him."

"What?"

"He got into a fight with Ryan, he was choking him." She was relaxed, she spoke as if nothing had happened, "I had to save him."

"Let me guess, Ryan started the fight."

"Only because he attacked Marissa," Ryan moaned, still in pain, his entire body was numb. "He tried to…he tried to rape her."

"Uh-huh." Jess crossed her arms, "And that's why you told the police?" There was silence, as Marissa adjusted Ryan's icepack.

"I couldn't tell anyone," Marissa shook her head, "I just couldn't."

"Right, because you're lying!" Jess shouted, "I don't know what the hell happened, but all I know is Trey's dead, lying on the floor. So, I'm going to call the police."

"Jess, don't." Summer piped in, "It'll only make things worse. As harsh as it sounds, right now the best thing to do is to pretend like nothing happened."

"Fat chance," Jess smiled, as she flipped open her cell phone. "Hello? 911?"

"It's so great to have you back," Julie smiled, "I don't know why I ever divorced you." She placed her head on his bare chest. It had been awhile since she had good sex. Sex with Caleb was…well, it was Caleb. Sex with Jimmy…he made her feel young, vibrant.

"Because I lost all my money," Jimmy laughed, as he ran his fingers through her hair, "but that's all in the past."

"Exactly." Julie smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I just want to have a beautiful family with you Jimmy. Hopefully with you back, Marissa can calm down, and with Caitlin coming home tomorrow…" Julie smiled, "It just seems like everything is going to work out."

"I feel like I've missed so much," Jimmy rolled over on the bed, "I can't even begin to imagine everything that's happened."

Julie sighed, "Want me to fill you in?" He nodded, as he got up from the bed. "Well…" She got up as well, walking towards him, "When you left, Marissa just spiraled into…a crazy daughter. She dated a girl, named Alex…"

"What?" Jimmy asked, shocked, "She dated a girl? Marissa Cooper? Our Marissa?"

"Yes Jimmy," Julie walked up behind him, and began to massage his back, "she dated this punk-rock chick that didn't eat breakfast, but then she fell back in love with Ryan."

"Much to your dismay, I would think." Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm fond of Ryan," Julie spoke, "I'd rather her date him then a girl. Let's see…" Julie plopped her head back, as she thought of the year's events. "Oh!" She snapped her fingers, "Caleb had an illegitimate child."

"What?" Jimmy laughed. It seemed the minute he left Newport, everything went straight to hell.

"Yup," Julie sat at the edge of the bed, "her name was Lindsey. Marissa's age. He had an affair with some woman, and they showed up back in Newport. Kirsten was furious."

"Does Hailey know?"

"Doubt it," Julie said, "with her father dying and such, the last thing she needs to know is that he had an affair."

"That's true," Jimmy nodded. "What about you Julie? Anything exciting happen in Newport's favorite domestic goddess?"

"More like Newport's favorite slut." Julie commented, "Do you remember…a few years ago…with Lance?"

"Hated him."

"I know, I know. Well he showed back up again," Julie explained, "and he showed up with that video I did in the 80's. And he wanted 500,000 for it."

"Did you give it to him?"

"I thought Caleb did," Julie angrily spoke, "but he just threatened him. So he showed it at the launch premiere of my magazine. And so Caleb suddenly got mad at me, and wanted a divorce."

"And then Caleb died."

"Yup," Julie nodded, placing her hand on Jimmy's knee. "And then here we are, as things are getting settled down."

"I'm really looking forward to this summer."

"Me too Jimmy, me too." The phone rang. Julie walked over to the nightstand, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Julie Cooper?"

"Yes…" Julie spoke with apprehension, "Who is this?"

"Ms. Cooper, I'm Grant Smith, an officer with the NPPD. We currently have your daughter in custody, down here at the police station."

"What? You must have me confused with someone else. My daughter's with her friends…"

"Your daughter's name is Marissa Cooper, correct?"

"Correct…but there must be some sort of mistake…" Julie paused, "Why is she in custody?"

"Ms. Cooper, your daughter is charged with first degree murder and assault with a deadly weapon"

"What!" Julie screamed, "I'm sorry officer, you must have the wrong family. My daughter's a wonderful girl…"

"Mommy!" She heard in the background.

"Ms. Cooper, I suggest you head to the police station immediately."

"Where's my baby?" Julie Cooper asked, rushing into the police station. "Where is she?"

"Mommy!" Marisa shouted, behind a jail cell. Two other inmates were sitting on the floor, behind her.

"Oh my God, Marissa," Julie clutched to her daughter through the cold bars, as Jimmy stood beside her.

"Ms. Cooper?" The officer asked, "I'm Officer Grant Smith, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, yes," Julie turned around, still holding her daughter's hand, while Jimmy comforted her. "Officer my daughter isn't a murderer."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but according to Jess Sathers, your daughter confessed to shooting Trey Atwood."

"Marissa…you didn't do that? Did you honey?" Jimmy questioned.

Marissa looked down, as she kicked a tiny rock by her foot, "He was attacking Ryan," tears streamed down her face, "he had left his gun on the floor. He was gonna kill him, he was gonna kill him, I had to…"

"She's innocent!" Julie screamed, "That boy attacked her boyfriend."

"Ma'am, according to Sathers, Ryan Atwood instigated the fight."

Julie glared at Ryan, who was sitting on a bench, his back hunched over. He had just gotten off the phone with Sandy. Walking over to him, she grabbed his chin and lifted his head up. "Are you proud of yourself? My daughter is in jail because of you."

"Mom!" Marissa shouted, "Trey attacked him! Ryan found out, that's why I left dinner. Ryan was angry over it."

"Marissa, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…don't, I don't know," her voice was solemn, "Mommy…I'm really scared."

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart," Jimmy kept his arms wrapped around his daughter, "everything's going to be okay."

"Who's this Jess Sathers?" Julie asked, "How do you know her?"

"Trey and her had a relationship," he slowly spoke, he obviously was still in pain. Seth and Summer had offered to take him to the hospital, but he declined. He wasn't going to leave until Marissa did. "I guess she came over to see him…and she saw everything."

"This can't be happening," Julie stood against a wall, collapsing her head into her hands, she began to cry. "Jimmy…" she looked up, "call Sandy."

"Already did," Ryan informed her, "he's on his way." For minutes, the entire station was quiet, as every contemplated on what was going on. To them, it was all a bad dream. Julie breathed a sigh of relief when she was Sandy briskly walk in.

"Who are you?" The officer asked.

"Sandy Cohen, I'm Marissa Cooper's attorney." He showed him his business card, "Remind me again, what's she under arrest for?"

"First degree murder and assault with a deadly weapon." The officer reminded him, "We have a court date set for her in a week."

"Okay." Sandy nodded, and then turned to Julie, "There's nothing we can do right now. I suggest you go home-"

"Sandy," she interrupted him, "I can't leave my daughter here."

"Marissa's going to be fine," Sandy reassured her, "go home, get some rest; we'll figure this all out in the morning."

"John, did you hear about this?" The production manager asked him, at the FOX 11 studios.

"Here about what?" John asked, as he tied his tie on. He was going on air in five minutes.

"A local girl, lives in Newport, is seventeen, charged with murder and assault with a deadly weapon. She admits she did it to, I guess her brother's boyfriend was beating him up."

"Hell of a story," John stated, as he made one last check in the mirror, "Are we gonna air it?"

"It's our first segment of the night."

"When did it all happen?"

"Two hours ago."

"Wow," John raised his eyebrows, as they walked out of the Green Room, "you guys hear about stuff quick."

"I've got a friend down at the station, we sent Elizabeth down there to check it out. We'll be having a live feed."

John walked into the studio, and sat next to his co-anchor, Christine Devine. "We're on in five…four…three…" the production manager continued to count with his fingers.

"Good evening, I'm John Beard."

"And I'm Christine Devine," she smiled.

"Our first story of the night, a local Orange County girl is charged with first degree murder and assault with a deadly weapon. We go live to Elizabeth Espinosa, who is at the apartment in Newport Beach where it all happened. Elizabeth."

The production manager quickly switched the main camera to the live feed down in Newport. "Yes John," Elizabeth spoke, the wind blew through her hair, "Marissa Cooper, a seventeen year old girl, is charged with first degree murder and assault with a deadly weapon. The strange thing is, she's admitted to do it - all to protect her boyfriend."

The manager then switched the camera to a pre-recorded tape. "It all happened earlier tonight," the listeners continue to hear Elizabeth's voice, "when according to witnesses, Marissa Cooper, shot her boyfriend's brother in the back. Why? She claims her was attacking him, and about to kill him. Now, she's in serious trouble, all to protect her boyfriend.

"Jess Sathers, was the first person to call the authorities."

"She just admitted to it," Jess' face appears on the screen, "she admitted to shooting him, she was very relaxed about it," Jess ran her fingers through her hair, "she said she did it because Trey was attacking her boyfriend, when her boyfriend started the fight.

"And she claims Trey attacked her, a few weeks ago."

The screen then flashes back to Elizabeth, outside the apartment. "Yes, according to Marissa Cooper, Trey had originally attacked her on the beach a few weeks ago. This leaves many asking, 'Why didn't she report it?' Reporting live from Newport Beach, I'm Elizabeth Espinosa, John and Christine, back to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The One To Pull Me Through

After a week, the entire nation was engulfed in the trial of Marissa Cooper. Her family and friends had been stalked by the media, as everyone tried to get any information they could off her. She had been asked to do several interviews, but declined all of them, as she lived in confinement in the Orange County Woman's Detention Facility.

For Marissa Cooper, it all seemed like a bad dream. The biggest thing that was against her was the fact that she never reported Trey's attempted rape to the authorities. Furthermore, the fact that Ryan had a history of violence, and instigated the fight, did little to help her case.

Her mother, her father, and her sister visited her twice daily. Ryan, Summer and Seth all visited her every other day. She had random appointments with her attorney, Sandy Cohen. He told her not to worry, that everything would be okay.

The day of her first court hearing was a dreadful one. As soon as she left the van, she was bombarded by reporters and cameras. "Marissa! Marissa!" They all shouted, hoping to get any comment from her. Sandy did his best as he tried to protect her from the borage of reporters.

"Marissa? Any comment?" One reporter asked her.

"Help me." She stated, "I'm innocent."

She was soon escorted into the courtroom, her mother right behind her. Her father and sister were already sitting in the packed courtroom, which was filled with reporters and television cameras. Ryan, Seth and Summer all sat in the front row. She and Sandy sat at the defendant's table, while the prosecution sat to the right of them.

"All rise," the bailiff announced, "judge Percy Miller presiding." Everyone in the courtroom rose, as camera flashes went off. The judge was a tired, old man. His face was wrinkled; he had a few spots of white hair left. He however, had been in the legal system since he was in his early twenties. Sandy had dealt with him many times before.

The entire court sat down once he had. He began to speak, but Marissa drowned out the words. She was too confused on what was going on. She still had no idea what was going on. "…the case of the State of California versus Marissa Cooper, Mr. Myers, what do you charge the defendant with?"

Mr. Bradley Myers was the chief prosecutor in the case, representing the state. "We are charging the defendant with first degree murder and assault with a deadly weapon in the murder of Trey Atwood." He paused, "The state is seeking six years for the first charge, and two years for the second."

"Mr. Cohen," the judge motioned, "does your client understand the charges?"

"Yes your honor," he answered, "she does."

Marissa promised herself she wouldn't cry. She fought to keep back tears, to show she was strong. "Okay then," the judge quickly looked down at some papers, "I'm setting a court date for two weeks - where we'll begin jury selection." He spoke, "I'm setting the bail for one million." He then banged his gavel, "Court is adjourned."

Marissa arose, flabbergasted. As she walked through the isle of the court, she was blinded by flashes of cameras. She was soon greeted by awaiting reports outside. It would be a walk she would get to be very familiar with. They crowded around her, making it hard to breath and difficult to walk. Her mother cried openly as her daughter was whisked back to the jail. Sandy followed the van.

"Ms. Cooper, any comment on the charges? Mr. Cooper?"

"My daughter's innocent," Julie Cooper stated, as she faced numerous television cameras. "She's innocent."

--

Summer Roberts sobbed in her boyfriend's arms, as he did the best to comfort her. "She'll be okay," he reassured her, "nothing's going to happen to her."

"She's only in high school," Summer cried, her face still buried in Seth's arms. "How can they want to lock her up for eight years?"

"It's just what the prosecution wants," Seth reminded her, "it doesn't mean it's going to happen." The phone rang, and he quickly answered it with his free hand.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Seth?"

"Yeah?" The voice sounded familiar.

"It's…um…Theresa. Is Ryan there?"

"Sure…" Seth carefully arose from the couch, as Summer placed her head into a pillow. Walking into the backyard, he tapped of the pool house door. Ryan opened it, obviously annoyed.

"What do you want Seth?"

Seth covered the receiver as he spoke, "It's…Theresa."

Ryan was taken aback when he picked up the phone, "Hello…"

"Hey Ryan," Theresa's voice was warm, welcoming. "Look, I heard about Marissa on the news…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He stated, as he plopped down on the bed, "It's just…it's all happened so fast."

"I know, I know," she paced around her mother's kitchen, nervous. It used to be easy to talk to him, now it was so difficult. She just wanted to shout it, she wanted to scream it. She wanted so badly to tell him, the baby was his.

But she couldn't.

"How long are you still going to be in Chino for?"

"Just a few more days," Theresa lied, "then I have to go back to Atlanta."

"Right." He sighed, "Well…we should have lunch, or dinner, or something. I wanna see you before you go."

"Is tonight good?" She asked, walking into her living room. "If it's not it's no big-"

"No, tonight's good. Tonight is good." He repeated. "Should I pick you up at your mom's house?"

"Um…" she bit down on her nails, "yeah. That'll be great. Pick me up at eight."

--

"Where are we going from here?" Julie asked Sandy in her kitchen, as she gazed out her window. Her life seemed so empty without her. Caitlin had locked herself in her room, while Jimmy took a shower. They all wanted to escape.

"You can pay the bail; you can release her for the time being."

"For a million bucks, right?" Julie questioned.

"Oh c'mon Julie," Sandy placed his hands on the kitchen counter, "Caleb must have left you…what? Fifty million?"

"Actually that was Kirsten," Julie turned around, "he left me fifteen."

"Then pay the bail," Sandy convinced her, "free your daughter."

"It's not the money," Julie looked in the opposite direction, "it's the principal. My daughter's innocent. She shouldn't be there in the first place."

"I know that," Sandy touched his chest, "you know that," he pointed, "but how does the judge know that? The court? The prosecutors?" He shrugged, "As far as they're concerned, she shot him in a fight that her boyfriend started." He paused, "And the fact that she never reported Trey attacking to her to the authorities-"

"She's just a little girl!" Julie shouted, holding back tears, "What was she supposed to do? Now she's the one getting in trouble for what that piece of shit did to her."

"I know, I know," Sandy walked over to her, and embraced her, "but it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine."

--

"Mommy!" Marissa Cooper embraced her mother, as she picked her up from jail. Now, she would be under house arrest. A monitor was tied around her ankle. Her mother embraced her; their words were muffled by the tears of joy.

As soon as word got out that Marissa Cooper was free on bail, the media headed straight to her house. The cameras were rolling as soon as she stepped out of the car. "Marissa? Julie? Any comment?"

"Today's a good day," Julie smiled, as she walked into her house. Marissa was informed that she was only allowed to stay inside, she wasn't allowed to leave unless of a doctor or dental appointment, or for a court hearing.

Summer and Seth were already waiting, and Summer was the first to pounce on her. She moved her back and forth, overcome with joy. "I'm so glad your here, I'm so glad your back."

"Me too," Marissa smiled, crying. "Where's Ryan?"

"He's um…he's out to dinner with Teresa." Seth explained, "She's leaving soon, so…"

"Oh," Marissa nodded, "okay." She glanced up the staircase, and beamed when she was her father. "Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo," Jimmy lifted his daughter up, and twirled her around. "I'm so happy you're home."

For once, Marissa Cooper actually felt liked she had a family.

--

"A desperate Marissa Cooper asked one thing today," John Beard spoke, as tape played of Marissa walking into jail. "for the public to help her." Marissa saying help me, then played on television sets across the L.A. area. Many other reporters had already reported the story in their own cities, respectively.

"It was a dramatic day in the trial of Marissa Cooper," John Beard continued, "as the prosecutors told the court they were seeking six years for first degree murder, two years for assault with a deadly weapon. Outside of the court, Julie Cooper, remained confident in her daughter's innocence.

"Later in the day, her mother paid the one million dollar bail set by the judge. Outside of her house, Julie Cooper told reporter's that, 'today's a good day'".

--

"I came as soon as I heard," Ryan spoke, rushing into Marissa's room. Marissa grinned, as she ran over and hugged him. She then leaned in, and kissed him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I know," she smiled, still in his arms, "how's Teresa?"

"I don't care. Seth called me and I told her we'd have dinner some other time." He smiled, "I care about you. I'm not going to let her come between us again."

She told Ryan to sit on the bed, as she put a C.D. in her C.D. player. She was gonna play a song that she had always thought described her relationship with Ryan. It was Deliver Me by Sarah Brightman.

_Deliver me…out of my sadness_

"This song has always made me think about you."

_Deliver me…from all of the madness._

"Really?" He asked, as she sat next to him.

_Deliver me…courage to guide me._

"Of course," she sat on his lap, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair.

_Deliver me…strength from inside me._

She passionately kissed him, forcing him to lie down on the bed.

_All of my life, I was in hiding…_

She unbuttoned his shirt, as she continued to make out with him. He quickly tore off her shirt, revealing only a bra.

_Wishing there was someone like you._

He unbuckled his belt, and quickly slipped it off. He then took off his pants, lying down in only a pair of boxers. She quickly took off her jeans, and soon unhooked her bra.

_Now that you're here…now that I've found you._

She took of his boxers, and then her thong. "We haven't done this in awhile," she grinned, "I'm excited."

_I know that you're the one to pull me through._

"Marissa, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "I just want you to know, I am going to pull you through this."


End file.
